Mycobacteria are a significant cause of morbidity and mortality, particularly among immunocompromised or elderly individuals and in countries with limited medical resources. Ninety-five percent of human infections are caused by seven species: Mycobacterium tuberculosis, M. avium (also known as the mycobacterium avium complex or M. avium-intracellulare), M. leprae, M. kansasii, M. fortuitum, M. chelonae, and M. abscessus. The most common mycobacterial infections in the United States are pulmonary infections by M. tuberculosis or M. avium. Such mycobacterial infections have been of increasing concern over the past decade, particularly in light of the increasing incidence of multi-drug resistant strains.
Mycobacterium tuberculosis (Mtub) is the causative agent of the disease tuberculosis in humans. Estimates indicate that one-third of the world's population, including 10 million in the U.S., are infected with M. tuberculosis, with 8 million new cases and 3 million deaths reported world wide each year. Although incidence of tuberculosis steadily decreased since the early 1900s, this trend changed in 1984 with increased immigration from endemic countries and increased infection among homeless individuals, drug and alcohol abusers, prisoners, and HIV-infected individuals. The increasing occurrence of drug-resistant strains requires continued research into new and more effective treatments.
M. avium infection poses the greatest health risk to immunocompromised individuals, and is one of the most common opportunistic infections in patients with AIDS (Horsburgh (1991) New Eng. J. Med. 324:1332-1338). In contrast with disease in other patients, M. avium infection can be very serious in immunocompromised individuals (e.g., AIDS patients, who have a low CD4+ T-cell count (Crowe, et al. (1991) J. AIDS 4:770-776)), and can result in disseminated infection in which virtually no organ is spared.
Treatment of mycobacterial infections is complicated and difficult. For example, treatment of M. tuberculosis and of M. avium infections requires a combination of relatively toxic agents, usually three different drugs, for at least six months. The toxicity and intolerability of these medications usually result in low compliance and inadequate treatment, which in turn increases the chance of therapeutic failure and enhances the selection for drug-resistant organisms. Treatment of mycobacterial infections is further complicated in pregnant women, patients with pre-existing liver or renal diseases, and immunocompromised patients, e.g., AIDS patients.
Sulfotransferases are enzymes that catalyze the transfer of a sulfate from a donor compound to an acceptor compound, usually placing the sulfate moiety at a specific location on the acceptor compound. In mycobacteria, the most notable sulfated compounds identified to date are the “sulfatides” of Mtub. Sulfatides are a closely related set of sulfated glycolipids. They are characterized by a common trehalose-2-sulfate core disaccharide. Sulfatide-1 (sulfolipid-1 or SL-1), the most abundant of the sulfatides, has been extensively studied both structurally and biologically. The molecule consists of a 2,3,6,6′-tetra-O-acyl-trehalose-2′-sulfate. Other members of the family differ in the number and type of the acyl substituents, but not in the core sulfated disaccharide. Reported biological properties of the purified SL-1 include its ability to inhibit macrophage phagosome/lysosome fusion, to enhance the secretion of TNF-α, to inhibit macrophage priming, and to activate human neutrophils.
Recently, a second set of sulfated structures have been identified and characterized in Mycobacteria. A sulfate group has been found in an ester linkage to a sugar residue of a mycobacterial glycopeptidolipid (GPL), in one case at the 2-position of a 3,4-di-O-methylrhamnose in the GPL of M. fortuitum, and in another case at the 4-position of a 6-deoxy-talose in a GPL of a drug-resistant strain of M. avium. 
To date, numerous virulence factors and potential drug targets have been studied in Mtub and M avium (Mav). No single genetic or metabolic entity, however, has yet to be identified as solely or even mostly responsible for the organisms' ability to cause disease in humans. In particular, information regarding the enzymes responsible for synthesizing sulfated macromolecules in mycobacteria is needed. As such, there is continued interest in identifying additional genes and gene products in Mycobacterium species that can serve as diagnostic tools, and as targets for therapeutic intervention.
Literature Bloom and Murray (1999) Science 257:105-1064 Daffe and Draper (1998) Adv. Microb. Physiol. 39:149-152; Hemmerich and Rosen (2000) Glycobiol. 10:848-856; Goren et al. (1976) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 73:2510-2514; Bronzna et al. (1991) Infect. Immun. 59:2542-2548; Pabst et al. (1988) J. Immunol. 140:634-640; Zhang et al. (1991) J. Immunol. 146:2730-2736; Lopez Marin et al. (1992) Biochem. 31:11106-11111; Khoo et al. (1999) J. Biol. Chem. 274:9778-9785; Tsukamara and Mizuno (1981) Microbiol. Immunol. 25:215; Cole et al. (1998) Nature 393:537-544; U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,002.